Core D. External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Description: This Core is responsible for disseminating the results of CEDA's research activities to other researchers, to policy analysts, and to policy makers. It will improve and maintain the CEDA website, and assist members, particularly those with large and/or policy relevant projects, to set up their own websites, with links to the CEDA website. It will make available to the broader research community the special data sets generated by CEDA members in their research. It will similarly make available to researchers and policy analysts the specialized software developed by CEDA members, where appropriate. The Projection Sub-Core is an innovative feature of Core D that was partially funded during the previous grant cycle. CEDA members are engaged in projections of many kinds, as described below, and they are often called on by the government or others to provide updated projections. This core will fund a trained and experienced staff member who will update projections, make incremental improvements in methods and programs, assist CEDA members to respond to requests for updated projections, or prepare forecasts for Congressional testimony, and similar activities. This Sub-Core will also work with researchers at other centers who request projections or collections of random projection scenarios.